User talk:Zerouh
Clan related info This seems like a good thing in regards to the UT http://services.runescape.com/m=news/clan-logo-design-competition. Re: Zerouh, like I said, I may be busy. I'll try and help this weekend. Tell me what "lots of work" needs to be done, and I'll do it. I'll start looking into Userboxes, and see if I can't develop any of my own. 01:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, did you answer my first request regarding Airblade86? 01:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :*I cannot remove a rank from a bureaucrat I'm afraid. 01:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Archive Archived 05:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) What Needs to be Done? Surprisingly, I'd much rather take orders than issue them. Inform me what job needs to be done, and I shall do it. P.S. Get certain people to stop watching any pages related to myself. It's annoying, and quite honestly creepy. 22:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Is there a page that shows how to create templates, images, and example Wiki pages? Cause I can do all but that. 23:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Update Spencemac? Is Spencemac an Admin or B'crat on this wiki? Cause on his page he says he's a B'crat. 23:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Really? I thought he was, like, a corrupt user. 00:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *There you go throwing that around again. 00:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Administrative tools I think we should enforce this a bit more strictly, only giving administrative tools to users that could really benefit this project with the extra tools. After having 3+ incidents with administrators being punished in the last 6 months, I think there needs to be a clear line that's drawn to prevent further problems. 18:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :*I agree, with the recent event I and, I am certain the other administrators as well, will be much stricter in our larger decisions. 00:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Update I'm Back. So..I was told I'm unblocked, so I thought I'd leave a message saying what's up... So yeah, what's up? Lol. ZeroStrikr 01:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Forum Please take a look at this Color Blind Improvements 16:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Fang Steelx Hey Zerouh how is the Universal? Is everything fine? I haven't heard from you for a while... E mail me if you need any help. Executives? Where have most of the Executives been? 03:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Zerouh You are one consolidated uniquely captivating idiosyncratic individual Zerouh. I hope that's not too esoteric or enigmatic of a proclamation... Huh Seems our old friend trollindawiki is back........ and for some reason Japanese symbols don't work here......interesting 19:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletion re-write Hey, I have painfully re-written the deletion and speedy deletion policies here - Can I get you to have a look and support/deny or recommend any changes, as I hope to implement the new policies asap. Thanks! 06:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sigh Shame about Red though in the end cheaters never prosper for long. I thought it was kind of strange that he would apply for war general when he was in an entirely different branch. 23:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess this explains why Red asked King and I for a general rank. Another step towards me liking the Tri ;) 00:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ha, I'm sure you can guess how it turned out. Needless to say that if he had, I would have quit and gone somewhere else. 01:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) King is not interested. 00:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop Just cause I'm not in the Tri, doesn't mean that I'm not here. Stop talking behind my back. Zerouh, you of all people should be setting an example for the, as you yourself put it, "The less intelligent" 02:57, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Your still here and doing some excellent edits! Wow..You probably don't remember me but I sure remember you!! So much has changed in my absence and I hope to catch up on it all. I was scanning the ZT and there is like 10x more pages now when there was when I left and it all looks very interesting. I hope we can speak more often. 00:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) (Your not still in conflict with Red and King and that lot are you?!) News Page Zerouh, Amanecer is going through some huge updates with the expected release of version 5.0 of our site. With this update our wikia page will be completely revamped. In doing so, we'll be generating some hot media that will be captivating and interesting to the wikia audience. We hope to have our news placed on the wikia's news feed, as we think it'll bring in more readers to the site. In order to do this, would it be possible that we could have our news placed in the spot of the wilderness guardians (since they have been on there for quite some time), and if not then could you turn the news columns into threes and add ours to it. Thanks. Keep in touch, 07:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) how? how do i add my clan on the list of clans?Could you please help me? Joining the Triumvirate Hello there Zerouh I am Sir Frogdroc owner of the Shadows Claw. I would like to join this union as not just a government based personal, but a Ambassador of Peace. I realize this job does not appear in your constitution thus I am asking for it to be created for my joining if you allow me to join. This job would include me seeing the clans of The Triumvirate and making sure peace occurs. I would also be useful in situtations where internal conflict within the union would occer/ My role would cause peace and make sure that no personal turns to violent actions over verbal conflict. If you will not consider me joining as this new position I offer then i wish not to join. If you wish to contact me send me a message either on my account on www.runescapeclans.wikia.com or send me an email at rfspeedie44@aol.com. Thankyou for your time reading this message and respond with your answer as quickly as possible. Zerouh I won't waste your time. I shall cut to the chase: I would like to be put on trial. I would like to settle our problem. Darkness When When will the court be open? I will be in touch until then. Darkness0988 15:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What is the status of the courts? Vandalism It would strongly appear, that after two large acts of vandalism on numerous Triumvirate pages, that someone does not much care for us. I have accordingly adjusted the more lengthy, at risk pages protection so that only either myself and other administrators can edit them or so that only registered users can edit them. All of the clean up from these two attacks on the pages appear complete but it is curious to note that no other pages besides Triumvirate pages were vandalized. Truly some group must hate my work. 16:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Adding to this the aos page had a few edits that opposed the triumvirate..... 16:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :*I saw that, I believe they were reverted as well though. This is an issue though, I do not believe I have ever seen two acts of vandalism so targeted and so wide stretching across a single target. If it happens again I will put additional protection on the pages. 16:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :*His name his Mr. Wiggles, as goofy as that sounds. He wants to know about the courts. Look at my page. I have seen people like this before, he's trouble.Darkness0988 19:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :*I will create one to talk, I have something important to ask. :*thedarkness0983@ymail.comDarkness0988 20:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Why do those pages need an indefinite protect? Why couldn't a 1-2 week protection work? 20:20, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Jim is correct; according to basic wiki policies, you can only indefinitely protect a page if it is under constant vandalism for a prolonged period of time. I understand that there have been many cases of vandalism for the last two days, however, it would be best to leave the pages fully protected for at most 1-2 weeks as Jim said. Cheers, 21:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :*My apologies, I didn't even pay attention to the time while I was doing it. I will change the notable ones down. 22:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Blocking After a block could you post Template:Ban appeal followed by your signature on the user's talk page so that they are aware of their rights. Thanks, 21:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC)